Nephilim: Those Who Have Fallen
by Writheheart
Summary: Those who have walked with God...Nephilim, the fallen ones. And the one who has fallen so hard and far was none other than Will.


PG-13: Sexual implications/language

Couple: Will x Cedric (Don't like don't read, I don't want my ass burned.)

* * *

_I suppose break-ups shouldn't hurt. _Will thought as she typed up her term paper on physiology of antisocial children. She finished the last sentence and scrolled up to _'FILE' _on her orange laptop and chose _PRINT_. The printer hummed to life and Will watched as black line after line was spewed from the orange printer. Will stood up from her comfy spinning computer chair and pushed it out of her way where hit a blue-green wall. Will gathered the ten paged report and stapled it together and shoved it in a Kermit the Frog folder and shoved it in her army-green backpack. She looked outside as snow fell carefree to the ground of Heatherfield.

"Will! Cornelia's here!" Susan Vandom called to her daughter. Will turned to her plywood door.

"OK! Send her to my room!" Will called. She darted around her room, shoving spare underwear, bras, and dirty clothes under her bed and in her closet.

"Ha, Will, I doubt you can clean your room in ten seconds." Cornelia laughed, shoving her knee-length corn-blonde hair from her sharp sapphire blue eyes and porcelain pale skin. Will blushed and shoved a final bra under her mattress.

"Well, I can try." Will said dejectedly, shoving a camisole from her bed and sitting down. Cornelia laughed again and sat beside Will.

"So, how are you?" Cornelia queried, picking up Will's dormouse. Will sighed and crashed her head against a wall.

"Fine, I guess. It turns out Matt was cheating on me." Will said, picking up her black cat hat and shoving it on her head. The black ears quivered as Will stood up. Cornelia frowned at Will.

"You and Matt dated for a year and a half. I thought he was totally into you." Will turned to Cornelia and gave her a bitter smile.

"So did I. But _I _was totally into him. And he…well, he can burn for all I care." Will said, sitting on the broad windowsill. "Not everyone is in love like you and Caleb are." Cornelia blushed and stood up.

"Well, you know what? You need to get out! I'm taking you shopping!" Cornelia declared, grabbing Will's arm and dragging her to her door. Will gaped at Cornelia.

"What?" Will asked, her half-back length dyed onyx-black hair shaking as she looked on bewildered.

"I'm taking you shopping!" Cornelia reiterated. Will smiled and grabbed her Hello Kitty wallet.

"OK, but I'm treating us to a cappuccino and a sticky bun!" Will announced. Cornelia nodded her head. Will grabbed her black, leather winter jacket and boots. She shoved her winter wear on and they left the room.

"Mom! I'm going to the mall with Cornelia!" Will called as Cornelia grabbed her fur winter jacket, hat, gloves and boots.

"OK! Be back before curfew!" Susan called. Will and Cornelia left, and slammed the door behind them. Will zipped her jacket up and laced her calf-high boots.

The slight breeze tasseled the cat's ears and the girls long hair as they walked through dirt-streaked slush and crisp snow. Will turned to look at Cornelia.

"Next year we're graduating. What are you going to do?" She asked the blond-haired teen. Cornelia turned to smile at Will.

"I got an offer to be a fashion model in a near by city. Caleb's planning to join the police force. What about you?" Cornelia asked. Will turned to look at Cornelia.

"I want to join Utopia's S.W.A.T. team. I got the papers and I've filled them out. I just need teacher recommendations." Will responded, curling a crimson lock under her tanned skin. Cornelia turned to look at Will.

"The place where I got my offer was Utopia, too. So we can still be in touch!" Cornelia chuckled. Will laughed, too. They took a right turn.

"I heard Hay Lin got a job offer as an artist. Taranee got an offer to be a professional photographer in abstract art and Irma as a comedian." Will said as they crossed the street. Cornelia nodded her head in agreement.

"Are there any portals open?" Cornelia asked. Will turned to look at Cornelia.

"No. Not since Elyon joined forces with Phobos. She's forbidden us to go back." Will said sadly, almost mournful. Cornelia hmphed and crossed her arms angrily. Will sighed and created an energy orb in her hand.

"Our powers aren't dimming, they're growing stronger. Something is going to happen, I can feel it. Oh, look we're here." Will said, drawn out of her stupor. They entered the sliding door and looked at the bright lights and bright green plants. Will looked around and went to one of the sleek, black escalators. Cornelia looked to Will as the stairs moved upwards.

"What store first?" She asked, resting her arms on the arm rail. Will looked at the clothing stores. She shrugged her shoulders. Cornelia frowned and looked around.

"We'll go to Abercrombie and Finch first." Cornelia announced and dragged Will to the store filled with loud music and popular clothes. Inside the shop, Cornelia filled Will's arms with pants, shirts, sweaters, and a fashionable pair of boots. When they left the shop Will had five shirts, three pair of pants, two sweaters, and the calf-high pair of boots. Will held the two bags in her hand as Cornelia dragged her to Hot Topic where Will bought black pants, shirts, a pair of gloves, and a few accessories.

"OK, my turn." Will said, dropping the bags on the food court floor. Cornelia laughed and saw on a bench.

"I'll watch the bags. Mocha cappuccino, and a cinnamon sticky roll." Cornelia said. Will smiled and walked to the Cappuccino Express, and bough two Mocha cappuccinos and two cinnamon sticky buns.

Will drank her Mocha and turned her licorice black eyes to Cornelia.

"Thanks, Cornelia." Will said gratefully, fingering a piece of sticky bun and eating it slowly.

"No problem, Will. You helped me, so I helped you." Cornelia said. Will smiled and finished her Mocha. Cornelia grinned and wolfed down the rest of her sticky bun.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Will asked as Cornelia turned go to her own home.

"Yes. Hey, wear that black dress tomorrow." Cornelia said. "You look good in Victorian and gothic clothes." Will grinned and went to her apartment. She took the key from her wallet and opened the door.

"Mom! I'm home!" She called, dragging her bags of new clothes to her room.

"Welcome home! Clean your room!" Susan called. Will growled and slammed her plywood door behind her. She looked at her room and dropped her bag to the floor. Yes, she needed to clean her room. She sighed and began to grab her hidden underwear and bras from under her bed.

When Will woke up the next morning, she expected for her foot to slip on a spare silky camisole. But when her foot met the shag carpet of her room, she remembered. Smiling, Will stood up and went to her bathroom. She turned the shower on and jumped inside.

When she was done with her shower she went to her now clean closet and chose the black velvet dress Cornelia suggested the night before. She shoved the dress over her head, and met problems when she tried to fit it over her chest. She must have grown. Sighing, she tugged the bell-bottom lacy sleeves over her wrists and grabbed a pair of black ballet cut shoes. Will twirled in front of the mirror and smiled. Will curled a finger around her hair and frowned.

"Curls…" Will murmured and went back again into her bathroom. Her perm was growing out. She grabbed her curling iron and heated it up. Once it was hot enough to use she began to corkscrew curl her hair. Once she was done, her curls tumbled over her shoulders, and as a final touch she added a lacy chocker necklace with a blood-red rhinestone teardrop. She smiled, placed her cat hat over her head, and left for the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom." Will greeted as her mother gave her honey covered toast and a cup of decaf coffee. Susan smiled at Will.

"Good morning, Will. So, are you going anywhere today?" She asked her daughter. Will swallowed a chunk of toast.

"The bookstore: Ye Olde Bookstore." Will said, sipping the sugar and honey enriched coffee. Susan looked at her daughter.

"Good. I have to work late tonight, overtime hours." Susan said. Will finished the last of her toast and drank the last of her coffee. She grabbed her back, placed her cell phone on vibrate, and grabbed her jacket and gloves.

At school, Will grabbed her physic and physiology book and went into her first period class.

"Good morning, class. I hope you have your term paper today. Please pass them to the front of the class." Mrs. Bowen said in a chummy voice. Will grabbed her term paper and handed it to the person in front of her. Mrs. Bowen took the thick stack of papers to her desk and turned to the class.

"Today we have a wonderful surprise. We have a student teacher to teach for this term. Welcome Mr. Cedric Lireal." Mrs. Bowen said and the door of the class opened and a man with corn-blonde hair and dark violet eyes walked in. Will looked at him and froze. He was the man who tried to kill Will thousands of times.

"Hello, class. Today we will talk about obsessive-compulsive. Now I need a volunteer." Cedric said, he looked to the school list and a smile graced her face.

"Miss Vandom, please." He stated clearly. Will stood up stiffly and walked to the front of the class.

"Thank you, Miss Vandom." Cedric placed a hand on her stiff shoulder. She sent a spark of energy to Cedric, his grip increased.

"Say that I was an obsessive-compulsive about Miss Vandom…."

Will scoured the area and found Cornelia and the others. She sauntered over to them and sat down. Hay Lin grinned at her, but frowned when she saw Will's furious gaze.

"What's wrong?" Hay Lin asked. Will looked up.

"Cedric is here." She snarled. "Damn him to hell." Irma looked up to Will.

"Cedric? Snake man?" She asked and Will nodded. She grabbed her cup of coffee and drank it as she opened her physiology book. She took out an authentic ink pen and began to write a summary of the section. Cornelia frowned at Taranee, who was looking at Will worriedly.

"This is bad! What if Phobos is after Will again?" Taranee asked in a hushed voice to Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin. Cornelia nibbled her lip.

"Then we'll kick his ass!" Irma stated, jarring Will out of her stupor. Shaking her head, Will continued to work. Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia all nodded in earnest. Irma pulled out her CD Player and placed the headphones in her ears and turned the music, blaring the music. Cornelia finished eating and pulled out a magazine. Hay Lin pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw. Taranee pulled out a large book and began to read. When the bell ran, Will ran to her next class, Algebra 3 and Plane Geometry, mixed into one. Mrs. Rudolf still taught math, and Will still wasn't that good in math and still got grades that made her mother ground her.

"Now, class, now we are going to talk about math equations with variables and pie…" Will sighed and began to take long complicated notes, ignoring Matt. By the end of the class Will had made sketches of Matt dying many deaths.

By the end of History V, Will had pushed Cedric out of her mind, mostly.

"Will!" Taranee called, waving. Will walked over to her and smiled.

"Yes, Taranee?" Will asked, turning her cell phone on.

"What are you doing after school?" She asked, Will looked up from her cellphone.

"I'm going to go to Ye Olde Bookshop. It's under new management." Will explained. Taranee nodded her head.

"See you tomorrow, then." Taranee sated and jogged over to her bike. Will turned the other way and began the long walk to Ye Olde Bookshop. Ye Olde Bookshop still looked the same, with the same paint, the same sign. The same everything. Will opened the door and the golden bell rang. The store was still old and musty. She made her way to the bookshelf where the portal to Meridian was located so many times before. She took an old three legged stool and placed it on the ground. She stood up onto it, and reached for the book.

"You know you are forbidden to go back." A voice whispered in her ear. Will stiffened as warm breath caressed her ears. Hands wrapped around her waist and picked her off the stool. The hands set her down.

"What do you want, Cedric?" Will asked coldly. She turned around to face Cedric.

"Something. But I won't tell. Not yet." Cedric smirked. Will glared at him and called an orb of energy. Cedric grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest. Will punched his chest, trying to escape. Cedric shook Will violently. Will stopped and looked at Cedric, something like fear was in his eyes.

"I need help. Something happened to Phobos. He's sick and he needs your help. Please, help him." Cedric said gripping Will's hands tightly. Will glared at him.

"Why should I help you?" She demanded. Cedric looked up, such pain was in his eyes.

"Please. You are my only hope. I thought I would never turn to beg to you. But please." He asked head bowed. Will looked at him.

"You've lost your serpent form, haven't you?" Will asked. Cedric nodded. "And you want me to cure Phobos so you can be back to your scaly self." Cedric shook his head.

"No. I gave up that form." Cedric said. Will cocked her head to one side, her corkscrew curl tumbling seductively over her shoulder.

"Why? You were so powerful." Will asked. Cedric sighed.

"I gave up my form to please someone." Cedric said, standing up. Will furrowed her brow.

"Who?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Cedric looked at her, his violet eyes piercing her on the spot. He walked up to her and placed his hands under the tumbling curls of her hair. He gently lifted her head, looking at her softly.

"I did it to please you." He murmured and gently brought his lips to hers. Will took an intake of breath, her eyes widening. His lips were warm, moist, and soft. And he smelled of juniper and lilies.

_What a strange sent. _Will thought breathlessly. She moved her lips gently against Cedric's and gripped his hair in her black nail-polished hands.

"So, will you aid me?" He asked, breathing in deeply.

"Under one condition: find me a home in Meridian where I can live with my friends when we want to get away." She said huskily. Cedric smiled and nodded his head.

"Agreed." He said and grabbed Will's waist and gripped the rune-encrusted book. Cedric buried his face in Will's black curls. With a flash of twilight blue Cedric and Will were inside the Castle of Phobos.

"This way." Cedric ushered, leading Will to Phobos's personal chambers. Phobos was spread-eagle on his large ivory bed. White, frothy silk covered Phobos's lower torso. His tanned body was drenched in sweat, and his red hair greasy. Will pushed her curls from her face and down her back. She placed a cool hand on Phobos's brow and he began to breathe evenly. Will threw her head back and her entire body glowed a warming pink. Her clothes burned off, her body in all its glory. She breathed in deeply and pressed icy-cold lips to Phobos's forehead. She brought her head up and began to sing a haunting tune, her voice belting out it all its glory, her notes were high and low at the same time, sweet and bitter. Finally her voice wavered and died. She collapsed to the ground, full clothed, breathing heavily. Cedric walked up to Phobos and watched as Phobos's chest rose and fell with each breath. Cedric let out a sigh of relief. Will stood up beside him, smiling.

"Do you happen to have any food?" Will asked, pushed curls over her shoulders. Cedric nodded and grabbed Will's elbow. Will and Cedric left Phobos's room and went to the dining hall. Will grabbed Cedric's wrist as he opened the large gold-wrought door.

"Is Elyon in there?" She hissed, Cedric frowned a moment then grinned.

"Yes. But you look and sound different. We'll just give you a fake name. I'll say you're my fiancée." Cedric implied and dragged Will into the dining hall. Elyon looked up as Will and Cedric seated themselves.

"Hello, Cedric." She said warmly in her squeaky voice. Cedric bowed. Elyon looked at Will.

"And who is this?" She asked a bit coldly.

"Hanajima." Cedric said. Elyon nodded to her.

"Hello, Hanajima. What relation do you have to our dearest Cedric?" Elyon demanded. Will tossed curls over her shoulder.

"I am his fiancée." She said blithely. Elyon glared at her.

"Wonderful, Hanajima." Elyon stated, eating her pheasant. Will chose pheasant, peas and wine in a mirror and silver goblet. Will ate slowly, taking her time, savoring each rich bite and bittersweet red wine. Cedric stood beside her, eating at the same speed. When they were finished Will stood up, placed her finger tips together and bowed her head.

"I must thank you for food and drink, Queen Elyon. But Cedric and I must take our leave. I was placed to take care of King Phobos. He is dreadfully ill and I must heal him. Farewell." Will said formally as Cedric stood up. Cedric bowed to her and took Will's elbow. Once outside Will turned to Cedric.

"Hanajima? What the hell kind of name is that?" She hissed at him. Cedric laughed and they walked to Phobos's rooms.

"Sorry. It was the name of a Seer I knew. Oh, here we are." Cedric said, and pushed Will into Phobos's room. Will went up to Phobos.

"Don't forget your part of the deal, Cedric." Will murmured, pressing a cool hand to Phobos's forehead.

"He just needs to rest. He's tired. He'll be up by tomorrow." Will said, taking the frothy silks up to his chest. Cedric placed a hand on Will's shoulder. He kissed her neck and nipped it gently. Will froze and blushed furiously. She pushed his head away, and tucked the coverlet around Phobos.

"I have to go home now. Please try and find a home for us." Will said, and called the Heart from her breast. She held the Heart in her hand and blew on the Heart, a gold dust emitted from the heart and created a gold portal. She stepped in. Cedric looked at her.

"Until next time, Hanajima." He said. Will turned around and smiled. The lace on her dress quivered.

Will took her ink pen and finished the last of her arithmetic problems and finished her coffee. Three months in the second semester was harsh. Will still wore black dresses, ballet-cut shoes, lacy necklaces, and Victorian clothes.

"Will? Wiiiiiiillllllllll! Are you there?" Irma drawled, waving a hand over Will's math book. Will looked up, her permanently corkscrewed curled hair tumbling into her eyes.

"What is it?" Will asked, placing her pen down.

"Have you heard about Matt?" She asked in a hushed voice. Will pursed her lips tightly, and crossed her hands over her lace-covered bosom.

"What?" She asked. Irma leaned over to Will.

"He got his girlfriend pregnant!" She hushed, grinning from ear to ear. Will shrugged and opened _Kerosene_. Irma looked to Cornelia.

"What's wrong with Will?" Irma asked. Cornelia sighed and gave an irritable jerk of the head.

"I'm not sure. She's been off key since she went to that bookstore." Taranee said.

"I say we should go there." Hay Lin said. Cornelia, Taranee and Irma nodded. The bell rang and Will stood up, gripping her math books in her hand.

Cedric waited at the bookstore, shelving books on Greek and Roman mythology. The gold bell ran through the store and Cedric sauntered to the front of the store. He had to tell Will that he had found her a home. He was ready to greet Will – or Hanajima in his mind – but was surprised when the other Guardians appeared. All were in their Guardian form and ready to hurt – or kill – Cedric. Cedric breathed in deeply and tried to remember Will's sent of burnt cinnamon and chocolate.

"What have you done to Will?" The Water Guardian demanded. Cedric looked at her coolly.

"I haven't done a thing to Han – Will." He said coldly. The Water Guardian pursed her lips and sent an orb of water at Cedric. Cedric dodged the orb sent a psychic wave at the Guardians. They all cried in pain and gasped in agony. Cedric glared at their withering bodies and retreated to Meridian.

Once inside the safety of his rooms, he went to his safe-box, and pulled out Meridian's currency. He tucked the money in his pants pocket and left his room. He'd buy the house before hand, he smiled and turned down a hallway, nearing Phobos's room. Phobos walked out of his rooms, butting his crisp silk shirt. He looked up, saw Cedric and sauntered over to him.

"Hello, Cedric. Where are you going? Rendezvous with _Hanajima_?" He asked, slightly amused. Cedric froze.

"You know?" He asked Phobos in a hushed tone. Phobos smirked.

"I am no fool. I can sense the dreams you have." Phobos grinned. Cedric stood up rigidly, he gripped the money tightly in his hands.

"I care not what you think. We are in love. Perhaps a foolish, star-crossed love, but it is love. I will not stop. You can't make me." He said in an icy tone. Phobos delicately raised a brow.

"I congratulate you. She is strong and will bear strong children. I owe her my life and will help you both." Phobos stated gravely. Cedric looked at Phobos and gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you." Cedric turned around.

"But don't be shocked if the Guardians reject her." Phobos said. Cedric bit his lip as Phobos's steps diminished and disappeared. Cedric's blonde hair obscured his view.

"We've already been in love to too long. We can't turn back."

Will turned the last page of her book and tossed it to her shag floor.

"Will! Come to eat!" Susan called to her daughter. Will left her room and sat on the table. Susan gave Will a cup of coffee and a sticky-bun.

"So how's school been?" Susan asked, eating her bun. Will looked up and smiled.

"It's been great. I got a B on my Math mid-term." Will said, drinking her honey enriched coffee. Will set her cup of coffee down.

"Mom, what would you say if I was in love with an older man?" Will asked quietly, Susan looked up.

"How much older is he?" She asked, looking at her daughter.

"Twenty." Will said, shrinking in her seat. Susan smiled.

"You've just turned eighteen years old, Will. You're an adult now. You can make choices." Susan smiled. Will closed her eyes gratefully and stood up.

"I'll see you later, mom. I'm working late at the shop tonight." Will said.

"Be home right after."

"Will do!" Will grabbed her bag and began to walk to school. She entered the school's doors and went to her locker. She placed her backpack in her locker and grabbed her physiology book. It was a pity that Cedric didn't teach that anymore. Her locker door slammed shut, a hand on her waist, breath on her ear. She turned around to face Matt.

"Hello Will." He said huskily. He grabbed her chin and moved to kiss her. Will rammed her knee into Matt's groin and ran away to her physiology class, tears piercing her eyes.

Lunch was no better. She looked to Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma.

"I'm cutting the rest of the day." Will announced lowly, her bag strung across her back. The others looked up at her.

"Why?" Taranee asked, reloading her camera. Will shrugged her shoulders.

"I need this day off. I think I'll go to the shop. See you 'round." Will said, turning to leave.

"Hello Will!" Mr. Olsen greeted, holding a poofy dog in his arms. Will smiled and placed her bag on the front desk.

"Hello, Mr. Olsen. How are the kittens?" Will asked, walking over to a cardboard box and picking up a pitch-black kitten who mewled as Will cuddled her close. Mr. Olsen looked at Will strangely as the kitten licked Will's cheek.

"Mr. Olsen? What's wrong?" Will asked. Mr. Olsen slapped his knees and laughed.

"That little hell cat doesn't like to be touched by anyone! No one will take her." Mr. Olsen said.

"Well, I guess I'll take her." Will said warmly. "Her name is Serafina." Will smiled and cuddled the kitten to her chest. Will placed the kitten on the floor and began to pour Kitty Nibbles in a large plastic bowl. She moved from the kittens to the puppies, from the puppies to the birds.

At the end of the school day Will gather Serafina in her arms and hosted her bag over shoulder. She jogged to Ye Olde Bookshop, and opened the door. Cedric appeared and looked at Serafina.

"A new kitty?" He asked. Will nodded as Cedric placed his lips on hers. Their kissing grew more intense, more passionate. Neither noticed Hay Lin as she passed the shop, bags filled with beads, colored pencils, pastels and art books. They hear her intake of breath. They didn't hear her footsteps on the ground as she ran to tell the others.

When Will arrived at lunch the next day, the other Guardians seemed to give her the cold shoulder. Hay Lin looked up from her drawing pad and tin of colored pencils.

"I saw you yesterday." Hay Lin stated, grabbing a colored pencil. Will looked up to meet Hay Lin's eyes insolently.

"What if you did?" Will defended calmly, gazing at the others.

"He is the enemy!" Cornelia hissed. Will turned her gaze to Cornelia.

"I said earlier that not everyone has a love like yours. I have that now." Will stood up and turned to the Guardians coldly.

"It is just a pity that you have become so narrow minded that maybe the 'bad guys' aren't always bad." Will said and left to skip school again. She walked from the school to the bookshop. Cedric was categorizing books when Will found him.

"They know." She whispered into his chest. Cedric gripped her tighter, a look of loathing in his eyes.

"We must go to Meridian." Cedric said. Will nodded and they left for the portal book. Inside Cedric's room of soft blues and whites, Will turned to him.

"What are we going to do now?" Will hushed, her head laying against Cedric's chest. Cedric rubbed a finger down her neck and undid the clasp that held the necklace on her neck. Will froze as Cedric kissed her neck, and began to undo the lacy ribbon of her dress. Will turned and gently took Cedric's shirt in her hand. Clothes were thrown off as Will and Cedric proved their never ending love. Perhaps they did that to prove to each other that they would never leave each other. Maybe they did the dance never knowing if they would touch another again. Maybe they mated because they're primal instincts grew out of control. And maybe they mixed blood to prove to themselves they were loved. They awoke in each others arms, skin on skin. They didn't bother to think of the consequences, they just wanted to be together.

"Yan Lin." Will murmured tightly, clutching her stomach. Yan Lin ran to the front of the Silver Dragon. Will was breathing deeply, her eyes closed in pain. Yan Lin walked over to her and led Will to a booth.

"I'm sorry. I suppose you think I'm a traitor as well. But I can only go to you." Will said, resting her head against the foamy faux leather seat. Yan Lin scooted next to Will. Tears fell off of Will's face.

"A betrayer? Yes, I have heard that assumption. I have Seen and Heard." Yan Lin stated. Will looked to her.

"You don't hate me?" Will asked.

"No. Will, I could never. This was meant to happen." Yan Lin chuckled.

"Then you know I am….." Will nodded off, drawing intricate drawings on the plastic covered table booth with her fingernail.

"That you are pregnant? Yes." Yan Lin said. "I have Seen and Heard. I have Scryed, too. All is in play, Will. Now it is up to you." Yan Lin said. Will looked at Yan Lin.

"All according to plan?"

"It was preordained that you and Cedric would fall in love. It was already chosen that you would become pregnant. It was already set that I would teach you to become a Seer, a Hearer, a Scyer." Yan Lin said. Will felt the Heart pulse in her breast.

"It is up to me to break the Heart in two?" Will asked, taking the Heart from her neck. Yan Lin nodded, smiling. Will held the Heart in her palm and let her powers course through the Heart, and broke it in two. Will held one jagged piece in her left, and the necklace and the other half still stuck in the wire charm in her right. She placed the necklace over her head.

"What is this one for?" Will asked, handing the piece to Yan Lin, who made it disappear.

"Your child is very important. It is the child who will create the bridge between Mystics and Shifters. Your child will be the next one in line for the Guardianship." Yan Lin said, smiling as she helped Will stand up.

"My mother?" Will asked.

"Send her a message once we get to Meridian. Oh, and Cedric is your soon-to-be-husband?" Yan Lin asked, moving Will's bell sleeved dress, and pointed to a silver and opal ring. Will smiled.

"Yes. Oh, in Meridian my name is Hanajima." Will smiled. Yan Lin laughed.

Windowpanes, and doors blew open, shutters rattled. The twin double doors creaked open. Inside the foyer was a single woman, black hair flying, her stomach about two months pregnant. The mistress of the house, Hanajima. Seer, Hearer, Scyer, Immortal. A mother, a wife, and a woman of mystery. A woman who made her house move rooms, open doors, and break furniture.

Her child was said to be a powerful child. A child's name that was meant to be Nephilim. Nephilim: those who have fallen.

* * *

Ok, if you like it enough I might make a sequel... 


End file.
